1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety binding for securing a boot to a ski. More precisely, the invention relates to a binding adapted to retain one end of the boot.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Bindings are known that generally have a jaw adapted to retain one end, particularly the rear end, of a boot on the binding. The jaw is journalled around a transverse axis with respect to a body connected to the ski.
Energization means are also generally known that exert an action on the jaw, which tends to return the jaw towards the ski or on the contrary to pivot it upwardly, depending upon the intensity of the force exerted by the sole of the boot on the jaw.
Normally, the energization means comprise a spring lodged in the body, whose initial compression is adjustable. The spring presses against a pressure element which, depending upon the case, can be a slidable piston or a journalled rocker, which presses in turn against a ramp of the jaw.
The ramp of the jaw generally has a zone of elastic extent which, when in contact with a pressure element, elastically returns the jaw towards the ski, and a release zone which, when in contact with the pressure element, pushes the jaw upwardly. The limit between the two zones defines the release threshold of the binding.
Such bindings are known particularly based upon French Patents 2,338,060 and 2,494,591.
The disadvantage of these apparatus is that the user must furnish a substantial force to manually remove the boot from the binding, because in effect he must furnish an energy equivalent to the release energy that the boot transmits to the binding for a release during skiing.
Moreover, these bindings require a spring for the release and one or more other springs to assure an elastic return of the binding, particularly so as to follow flexional movements of the ski.
In addition, the initial compression of the return springs is not generally adjustable, and particularly cannot be adjusted in relation to the compression of the spring of the energization means.
There exist however bindings where the compression of the return springs can be adjusted, but by adjustment means independent of the energization means.